The Little Vampire Finds His Way
by WapahaniRaiders
Summary: Toni Thompson is an average American girl who has lived in San Diego, California all her life. That is until her architect father gets a pretty cool job offer building a golf course for some filthy rich dude. No problem, except for this one teeny tiny detail.  She's moving to Scotland!
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY

Toni Thompson. Average girl. Average American girl as a matter of fact, has lived in San Diego, California all her life. That is until her architect father gets a job offer building golf courses. No problem, except for the fact that she and her family are moving to Scotland… but things don't go as planned and now she is having night nightmares about vampires, a mysterious stone, and a really dense vampire hunter…and now there is a hunky bat turned vampire boy in her fire place… What is going on here?

DISCLAIMER: You can never get what you want. I don't own The Little Vampire, sadly.

Chapter 1

I gloomily stare out my window as we drive by the Scotland countryside. It was muggy; the sky looked grayish and white. Not my kind of day. I miss my sunshine and having to wear shades wherever I went out, but now it so gloomy; it reminds me of how much I wanted to stab my eyes out when I watched Twilight. Seriously, why? Why did this happen to me? Out of all the other architect firms in California,or the country for that matter, this Lord McAshton guy picks my dad… Well the only upside of this situation that I can think of is that he bought our replacement home. But it still won't be the same as the house that I grew up in since the day I was born.

And my beloved San Diego High School. All of my friends are I am here. Alone, by myself, in solitude. It will take me forever to make as many friends now as I did back in the 'States'. But they actually seemed happy that my dad got this opportunity to do this for such an important person. They were all like "Omigosh! Toni! Your dad is going to build a golf course for a Lord. In Scotland!." How i wasn't as happy as them? Oh, that's right. They don't have to drop there lives like a hat and move on the other side of the world. Nor did they have to pack it up either. I just seemed happy to them, because if I let my façade fall down now, how i really felt leaving them, I would cry.

But now that we have lifted off the runway at LAX airport, stopped to switch planes at an airport in New York, flew over the Atlantic Ocean, and landed in a small airport in the capitol city Edinburgh, Scotland, I was fine. My face was devoid of any emotion. But when we pulled into a long dirt drive way, my reserve started to crack. My bottom lip started to quiver and a lump formed in my throat. But I became aw struck as soon as I saw what was at the end of the driveway. A small castle-like structure. It was beautiful. It rivaled all of the mansions in California. If I wasn't so depressed, I'm pretty sure I would have jumped out of the car and gave it a hug-the castle that is. And started taking pictures to send to my friends back home and gloat.

My dad-Bob- parked the car and turned it off. He turned around from the right side (that was going to take some getting used to) and gave me a wistful smile. I smiled back to make him feel better. I think he knew that I was about ready to cry. But as soon as he turned to open the door I frowned and looked down at my dirty Converse. I smiled a little when I looked down at them. I had a pair in about every color. I looked up when I heard my mother –Dottie- shift in front of me. I looked up and smiled.

"I know this is hard for you. Especially a couple of months after your friend died of-"I cut her off

"Well this is a good chance to get away from that. A fresh start. To heal. I think everybody needs one…"

She just looked at me before unbuckling her seat belt and opening the door at my father's request, which was waving at the now opened front door, which was looked _heavy_. It was a thick wooden door that looked centuries old.

"Come on! Let's go pick out your new room!" she said stepping out of the car. I take a deep breath and unbuckle my seat beat and pickup my old worn purple backpack. I jog to the front door, in which my goofy father is blocking with an equally goofy smile.

"Are you guys ready for this?"

"Yeah, sure, I guess, no wait! Was that a trick question?" I say sarcastically.

"Toni." My mother used her warning tone.

"No? Well, then I guess I'm ready then."

"Are you sure that your ready for this?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

"Are you sure that positive about being sure that you want to see the inside of your new house?" _No._

"DAD! I want to go inside sometime tonight! Because I am so freaking tired right now I could fall asleep standing up in the middle of the ocean during a raging hurricane!" I ranted

"Jeez, who knew my daughter was that horrid after traveling…" my father said stepping inside the house/castle/replacement home.

"When said fifteen year old daughter is lacking twenty-nine hours of sleep." I snapped.

"Well, there is already furniture in the bedrooms upstairs, so go pick out a room and you can sleep until the movers get here, or sleep till tomorrow-" My mom said.

"Sleep till tomorrow." I said.

"Okay so unpacking is tomorrow, stalking up on food, registering you for school, meet the neighbors-"I interrupted.

"What was that last part you said?" I already knew the answer.

"Meet the neighbors?" she asked, confused. Well, doubt that there are any neighbors around here. There was a dairy farm of about six cows and a graveyard down the road. I hardly count cow as neigbors, seeing as they aren't people. And well seeing as there as dead people in the grave yard, well all i can say is we don't have to call the cops-bobbies- on them for playing there music to loud during a party.

"No, before that."

"Register you for school?" she asked slowly

"Yeah. That part…Is it too late to ask to be home schooled?"

"Oh, honey. Stop being such a drama queen. It won't be that bad. You'll make lots of new friends."

I moaned out loud and headed for the staircase, mumbling about mothers never understanding how their daughters feel about making new friends across the globe.

I heard my dad say to my mom "She'll be fine."

"Are you sure? It hasn't been that long since her friend, well you know." Dottie giving her husband a knowing look.

{TIME SKIP}

After wondering around the upstairs, I wondered downstairs. Even though I was tired as hell, I didn't go to sleep. I couldn't go to sleep. I wanted to wait until my parents picked their room so I could get one as far away from theirs as I can get. But I already had a room picked out. It was facing west and had a little balcony so I could sit and watch sunsets, and if I woke early enough, watch sunrises, or stayed up all night to see it. All I had in it was a full sized bed and a little wardrobe thing against the wall by the door and a few dressers. I already had a new one coming in with the movers because mom said something about the house being really old and moth balls and mice or rats might have infested them, so we ordered a newer and _much _bigger wardrobe. But the cool thing is that it had drawers and little cubbies so that I can store things in there like socks, underwear, bras, belts, hats, etc. And it had this little rail thing in so I can probably hang a coat or two in it.

'Well, at least I'll be organized. Which has never happened before.'

'But I'll still keep it. You never know.'

I looked at the time on my phone and decided that this I when I'll sleep. Even though I don't have any blankets, I'm too tired to care. I fall into a peaceful asleep, I start to dream.

{DREAM}

There are a group of people on a cliff a dressed in Victorian-era clothing. A tall menacing looking man holds a necklace of some sort in front of him, raised towards the moon where a red comet is just about to pass in front of the full moon. I was standing there, but nobody noticed me… And there was a tension in the air. An excitement. Like they were anticipating something…big.

The man started saying words from a different language. I noticed four people that are the closest to him. An older woman, who was most likely his wife. An older looking boy, possibly nineteen or twenty. A young girl who looked my age, and a boy who looked sixteen or seventeen. He was very handsome. Sexy even.

I was startled out of my ogling when I heard a man's rough voice call out "VAMPIRES!" I turned around and saw a man on a horse drawn wagon of sorts with fire and crosses on it. He jumped off and started waving around a cross-shaped sword, causing them all to scatter. The vampire hunter ran up to the man with the amulet and started to wave around the cross. The man(vampire) hissed at him and fought him back as he tried to take them amulet.

Then the reddish stone popped free and flew over the cliff and a long blond haired vampire went over for it. And he was heading right towards me while I was floating in the ocean….on my bed….anyone else disturbed by that?

As he was about to touch my face, I felt someone grab my shoulder and shake hard enough for me to come out of my deep sleep. And heard someone call my name and I shot up out of my bed.

I looked around and found my mom sitting on the bed next to me and my dad over her shoulder with a golf club. I looked at my moms concerned face and saw that she was scared for me.

"I'm okay, just a bad dream." I told her quietly, afraid that if I raised my voice any higher, she would hear how shaken up I really was.

"Was is about R-" I shook my head before she could finish the sentence. I didn't want to remember that now. I was going to heal from that. The scars on my heart will fade until I can think of that night without wanting to get in a small ball and cry my heart out.

"It was something different. I'm sorry I woke you guys up. I'll be fine for now."

They didn't look sure, like they believed me, but they left my room and I rolled over to face the window and watch the moon. I didn't move from that spot or close my eyes to go back to sleep until it was a reasonable time to get up and start the day.

AUTHOR NOTE:

I'll try and have a couple of chapters posted every time I update. And I'll try and make sure that there aren't any misspellings or anything else wrong. I hate it as I go through someone else's other fan fictions and I'm constantly pointing out the mistakes and errors when I should be reading it! It's like I'm an English teacher out on portal or something. And another thing, I will try to damnedest hardest to try and finish each and every one of my stories. I HATE it when some doesn't finish there story and it is really good.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, do not own The Little Vampire. The book or movie.

I sat up in my bed as I stared at the alarm clock on the nightstand. Eight- thirty a.m. I am ssssoooo glad that mom made me start going to sleep and eat on the time period here a couple of weeks before we left, because I can tell I would have been a mess. I'm half dead! Oops! I just reminded myself why I'm so tired. I still feel tired from last night's nightmare, but that's what I would expect. But I have no idea where that dream came from.

I haven't watched any movies about vampires or read anything about vampires. So I'm going to chalk it up as my brain reacting to the 'big' move. I really hope this wouldn't become a nightly thing. Gods I really needed my sleep. So fricken bad. I haven't slept well in a long time. I drag my feet out and stood up slowly. I raise my arms over my head and stretched until I felt my back pop in several places. I sighed and made my way towards my door when I heard a telephone ring. I jump because the last that I knew of, the phone wasn't hooked up. Maybe it's one of my friends calling from back home in California!

I threw open the door and ran down the short hallway and down the staircase. I saw my mom pick up the phone and then look up at my noisy entrance. She gave me a disapproving look before answering the call.

"Hello? Dottie Thompson speaking." She listened intently, because she was not used to the Scottish accent.

"Oh, hello Headmaster Shuck! How nice it is to hear from you. Is there a problem with Toni's registration papers?" she listened to and nodded her head to herself.

"Oh my! Did you find out who did that? That's awful! Well I hope you find out who did that. Yes, of course. Goodbye Headmaster Shuck."

She hung up and I stood there while I waited for an explanation. I waited and waited. But she didn't give one. She was doing that on purpose.

"Uh… mom, why did Headmaster Smuck call?" I asked slowly.

"His name is Shuck, dear. Oh, he just called to say that someone left a door open at the school and a lot of field mice got inside and did a lot of wood damage. So school will have to wait."

Inside my head I did a little victory dance, but I feigned disappointment for my mom's benefit.

"That's too bad." Yes, because everybody wants to wake up at six o'clock in the morning to go to school and be bored out of their minds. Like I always say, the more you know, the more you forget, so why learn. Somehow, mom and dad never bought that. But I have no idea how far along in their studies they are. So I might be so behind them that I will look a dumb new transfer student. Or I could be way ahead of them and get on all of my teachers good sides. Which wouldn't be a bad idea since I know nothing of the teachers here; unlike I did back in America when you would hear rumors of how strict or nice a teacher was ahead of time.

But I'm a sophomore, in the middle of my first semester in a different school and in a different _COUNTRY! _So, I'll just have to grin and bear it. Or convince mom to let me be home schooled… but then I won't make any new friends and I'll be lonely and miserable until I can move back to the states or until I kill myself. Oh, dear God, I hope it doesn't come to that. So homeschooling is out of the question.

"Your dad has already left for work, so we won't be able to move any of the heavy stuff in yet or hook up the T.V. in your room. But we can start by putting kitchen stuff away, and then we'll work on the kitchen appliances, then the bathrooms. How does that sound?" she gave me a look that said 'you're going to help me even if I have to take you down kicking and screaming.'

"That sounds….great." If I said fun, she would wrap me up in to other house projects. Like painting. But that won't be awhile, since we need to just get comfortable in our new house, err castle. Mansion. Whatever the hell you wanna call it. And so now unpack our old life to begin our new one begins.

{TIME SKIP}

I sit down on my sheeted and comfortered bed and stare out the window watching the sunset. It was really pretty and yet depressing at the same time. The sunset was reminding me that my old home was called the sunshine state. How is it that this move always has a way of biting me in the ass?

I sit up and heave a sigh. Then I stood up and made my to my now filled desk. Even though school is closed for the time being, mom still insisted that I set my desk up for when I have a drawing inspiration. But not really having any inspriartion at the moment, I decide to draw about my dream. Even though I have been spending the whole day trying to forget about it.

I start drawling the whole group on the cliff. Then the vampire family then, the hunter, the comet in front of the moon, the amulet. And then I drew the vampire boy that caught my attention. I took my time drawling. Taking care to make sure everything was as detailed as possible. I suddenly look down when I felt something bump it.

I see a white golf ball by my heel. I look up and see my dad with club in his hands. I smile even though I don't want to.

"Hey, T. Look what I got for you." He pulls out a golf set from behind his back. I just roll my eyes at his nickname.

"A golf set."

"A Junior golf set." Like that is any better.

"That's cool."

"Did you know that golf was invented in Scotland?" I nod my head yes.

"But I don't have anyone to play with."

"That's what' so cool about it. You don't have to play with someone else." I sighed out loud. Sometimes my father just did not get it at all.

"But I want someone to play with."

"So I will play with you then." Yeah right. You barely had time for back in California when you were just doing desk work.

"You never have time." Looking down with a sad face. Just to guilt trip him.

"I'm sorry Toni. You know why I can't."

"Yeah, I know." I look up as my mom comes in wearing a black glittery dress.

"We need to hurry or we a going to be late. Wow Toni, I didn't know you could draw so well." She picks up my picture of the vampire family.

"You look pretty mom." Trying to put the spotlight on her.

"Vampires? Toni, really?" My dad looks at me. I give him the classic what look and shoulder shrug.

"Okay, we really need to leave." My mom said helping my dad in his jacket. "The babysitter is downstairs. I want you in bed before eleven thirty. Don't give the babysitter a hard time."

"Yes mom."

"And don't give yourselves nightmares tonight." She leaned down and gave me a kiss on the check. She and my dad exited my room and I wiped my check. I go back to my drawing and look up twice and see that the sun has completely gone down. I turn around and see the babysitter bring in chicken nuggets and a glass bottle of ketchup. She was an elderly woman that apparently used to babysit the Lord McAston's grandsons. And that's how she was nice and all, but I was almost sixteen. Really no need for a sitter. But mom insisted.

"Eat this and off to bed. You are a growing girl and need your rest." Then she turned and left. Well at least I don't have to worry about her hovering over me. I push my papers away and pull the plate closer. I unscrew the bottle and put a descent blob of ketchup on the edge of my plate

I eat till they are all gone and lift my plate to take it to the kitchen, when I see a napkin stuck to the bottom to it, I set the plate down and am about to wipe it ketchup off my face, thinking that I look like a vampire (I really need to stop all of the vampire puns). I peel it off the bottom and am about to wipe my face when I hear a faint screeching sound by my window. I walk over; think a bird or a bat might have landed by the window. I stop and step back when a dark shape went past me and landed on my bed.

Before I can even think, "Hey! That's where I sleep!" It flies off into the fireplace before my eyes can focus on it. Rustling sounds coming from the fireplace tell me that whatever it is, it is still alive. I set the ketchup bottle down and approach the sound carefully.

All of the sudden there is a flash and the rustling stops. I peer inside and see the boy from my dreams with a bat nose. He lifts his hand and hits the back of his hand and the nose turns into a cute little human nose. _OMIGOD! Did the sitter Drug me? Am I hallucinating?_

I pinch myself and it hurts so I am not dreaming.

"W-who are you?" I mentally beat myself up because I stutter. I wipe the ketchup from my face because if he kills me, I don't want people to find my body with it all over my face.

"Have the lights gone, sister?" He ignored my question. And when He notices that it is not blood that is not on my face, he snarls at me.

"You are not a sister! You're a human! You're full of blood!" He hissed at me and I see his fangs, glinting in my dim bed room.

"And I am going to keep it that way, dude!" I turn around and run for the door. Maybe he will get distracted by the sitter? And then I can make a run for it? But where will I go?

When I am about two feet away from the door, he is there, literally hanging on the door. I throw myself back so I wouldn't collide with him and meet my demise, earlier than I want.

I run towards my desk and hide behind it and watch as he falls and hits the floor with a thud. I would have laughed if I wasn't so close to death a few seconds ago. Then he started to mumble about being too weak.

"Hey, you were in my dream!" I decided that I should get all familiarity out of the way.

"It must have been a nightmare."

"Yeah, it was. Sooo… Are you alright?" I gave myself a pat on the back when I didn't stutter.

"No. I am too weak. I can't even kill a bloody weak human." His English accent was to die for. It sexy. I would have swooned it he hadn't just tried to kill me.

"Do you need help?" A small part of me was like _"Don't help him! He just tried to kill you!" _But the rational part of me said that I needed to be the better person. He tried to stand up and I being the goody-goody I am tried to help him.

"You can barely walk! Don't try anything stupid. You will hurt yourself!"

"Who needs to walk, when I can fly!" Pushes me down and takes a staggering step toward the open balcony. I was to trip him and make him get up again, seeing as he is in a weak state. But I stopped when saw him hover in the air then fall to the ground.

"Oh shit! I jump to my feet and grab my green hoodie and zip it up as I shove my feet in my purple converse. I step out of my room and close the door. I walk down the stair trying to avoid the squeaky one in the middle. I craw on my hands and knees to avoid the sitter, but I quick look shows that she is to engrossed in a Soap Opera. I shut the door and run toward the weakened vampire.

"Dude, are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" He had to be hundreds of years old and he can do sarcasm? Maybe he isn't that bad.

"So what is wrong with you? Do you need something?"

"Cow. I need a cow."

"I can get you a glass of milk. My fingers are crossed. Maybe if I help him, he won't kill me.

"No, a cow."

"Well, you are in luck. There is a dairy farm down the road." I look behind me when a weird beeping and whirring sound behind us...

"Rookery!" He shields his eyes and hides in my shadow.

"Who's Rookery?"

"A vampire hunter."

"Just like from my dream!"

"You dream about us?" He asked skeptically.

"I can't help it!" I stood up looking for a little red wagon that had been around here earlier that day. When I find it I help him into it and struggle to pull it along.

"Dude. How much do you weigh?" I puff and took another staggering step forward.

"I don't understand that question." I look back at him and give him my best 'what the hell is wrong with you?' look.

He looks up and sees my look. "What?"

"Nothing. We are almost there."

Author Note:

Another chapter out of the way. Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the clothes on my back!

Once we got to the black top road, it was much easier to pull him along. We didn't say anything. Why? Well, first of all, he was a vampire that just tried to kill me, and second, I was taking him to the farm down the street so he can get his fix (so he could kill me later!) And thirdly, what would we talk about? 'Hey, have you had anything good to eat lately?' That probably wouldn't go over so well. And as soon as he, uh, feeds, he will probably leave, or kill me. Preferably _not_ the latter.

When we finally reach the entrance of the gate of the dairy farm, I take his hand and all but brag his ass to the nearest cow/victim. When he starts to do this hypnotizing thing on the cow, I'm cool. When he bites the cow I am still good. I am okay with that. But when the sucking and slurping sounds begin, I am so out of there. I hold onto my now queasy stomach and pray to all the Gods out there that I don't lose my chicken nugget dinner.

I breathe through my nose and the queasiness passes rather quickly. I'm tempted to look back and see if he is done, but then I remember that he is sucking a cow dry at the moment. I walk to the empty red wagon and lean against the fence, waiting as patiently as I possibly can when I hear familiar whirring and beeping sound. I look around until I spot a blinking red light and the faint outline of a huge monstrous truck. Curiosity got the better of me and I approached it.

I was only about twenty feet from it when these mega bright lights pop on and make me think I was hit by the truck right then and there, and then having just gone to heaven. Oh shit. Like I use to always say. Stupidity killed the cat. Curiosity was framed. I probably look like a deer caught in headlights right now.

And if was even more possible, the lights got brighter. And closer. And I screamed so loud, it disturbed a flock of crows nearby and I heard the cows inside the barn moo in alarm. I stepped back and was about to turn around and run at break neck speed to the barn when an English accented voice said, "Look out!" Well no shit Sherlock. But I can't see. So I can't technically 'look' as you put it. Those stupid lights have caused my poor eyeballs their precious sight! And then all of the sudden, I feel arms wrap around me and my feet lift off the ground. I didn't scream. Nor did I fight the arms that had me securely pulled to this person's body. A surprisingly strong body. It was so weird and different to feel this…free. I mean I have flown before, i.e. how I got to Scotland. I don't even notice that we have stopped; now sitting on a… wait a minute… a bouncy surface?

"You can open your eyes now."

And I do and I see that I am face to face with my savior's chest. I look up and meet the black eyes of the vampire that has saved my life. He gives me a gentle smile and steps back, letting go of me. Disappointed, I look around and realize that this bouncy surface is very high. I look down and nearly fall off the edge in fright.

WE ARE STANDING ON A BLIMP! I sit down so fast that my back hits the surface and I bounce back into a sitting position, much like that trampoline trick everybody knows how to do. I look up at the stars. And I calm down. Letting them bring comfort to me.

"Thank you." He says, sitting down next to me after my episode. _What? _He just saved my life and he says thank you? Too me? What did I do? Can vampires get high as a kite from drinking cow blood? It must be because he doesn't look concerned about my little episode a few seconds ago.

"Uh, what do you mean?" I am really confused. I don't know what era he was born in, but that is not how it happens here in, oh wait. That's right. I don't live in America any more.

"You lead me to the dairy farm so I could feed." Oh, duh. Toni. Blond moment much?

"Oh, well, you're welcome. But I should be thanking you, dude. You saved me from that truck. Otherwise I would be as flat as a piece of paper."

"You are welcome. But you keep calling me dude. That is not my name. It is Rudolph."

"My name is Toni. And 'dude' is what you call a friend."

"Are…Are we friends?" He asked slowly. As if unsure of himself.

"Well, we saved each other's lives. That should count for something, shouldn't it?"

"Yes it should."

"Friends?" I stick my hand out for him to shake.

"Friends." He shakes my hand and gives me a small smile.

"So, why didn't you eat me instead of the cow?" I really was curious. I stand up and start to jump up and down. I was hoping that the whole 'were friends now so he won't kill me' thing was still intact.

"Because…my family has been hunted down for centuries. We want to become human, not eat them."

"But how will you do that?" Stop! That is way too personal, Toni! You're pushing into his life. If he wants to tell you he will!"

"It's very difficult to explain. And my father will not appreciate me telling a human about this." He sighed, as if in indecision. To take his mind off the problem, I said, "Hey, not to be the one the cut the party short or anything, but I kind of need to get home."

"Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly, looking up at me in alarm.

"Oh, no. I'm just tired. It has been a long day for me." I tell him, remembering all the unpacking I did today.

"Oh, that's right. You mortals need your sleep don't you?" he stood up and came to stand beside me.

"But how are we going to get down from here?" I really don't want to meet my end by falling of a blimp. But it is an original way to go though. Ah, who am I kidding? Nobody wants to die an original death. I preferably want to die peacefully in my sleep, not like the screaming passenger in my grandpa's car.

"I got you up here didn't I?" He looks at me with an almost perfect 'duh' look.

"Yeah, but my eyes were closed, so I don't know what to expect."

"Just trust me, friend." He holds out his hand and gives me a cute smile. I smiled back. Just to reassure myself that he won't send me plunging to my death.

I gingerly take his hand and we rise of the blimp and into the starry night. I grip his hand tighter, as if to reassure myself that I will be fine. We soar over the country side, past small home, and open fields. The air is chilly, but I don't mind. I'm having too much fun with Rudolph, but it is short lived when I see a car turn down my ridiculously long driveway.

"Hey, can you tell what color that car is?" I pointed it out for him.

"Green…Man and woman…Man looks very angry."

"Oh no! It's my parents! They are going to kill me!"

"Surely they wouldn't kill you, would they?" I groaned.' I don't have time to explain over exaggeration to him right now!'

"Just hurry!"

He pulled me along faster and we reached the balcony just as my mom and dad pulled to a stop in front of the huge wooden front door. I step through my window and kick off my shoes and shrug out of my jacket and jump on my bed and pulled my covers up to my ears. I was waiting for mom and dad to enter my room when I realized that I didn't give Rudolph a place to hide.

My eyes pop open and I look around for him when I see a shadowed figure in the corner of my room. He puts his finger to his lips in a 'be quiet' gesture.

I toward the bed room door and see that mom and dad had just opened the door and were on their way to my bedside. I snapped my eyes shut and pretended to sleep.

I heard the babysitter making up excuses to why I was suddenly in my bed and not missing like when she called them. I almost smiled when I heard her stutter her excuse as to why they were forced to leave the party early. I felt my mom's cool hand brush my bangs out of my face.

"Well, at least she's not having any nightmares." I heard a light _smack!_ which was probably my mom hitting my dad's arm.

"Don't say that! You're going to jinx her!" My mom whisper yelled. My dad just mumbled that you need to say something at the same time in order to jinx somebody.

"What's that smell?" As soon as my mom pointed it out, I realized that I hadn't noticed it until she mentioned it. _'Oh no! Rudolph!"_

"I don't know." My dad's footsteps moved toward the window, which I forgot to shut in my hurry to get back inside and make it look like I had been in my room the whole time.

I heard the squeaking of the window as it was closed and then three steps of footsteps that went out of my room an down the hallway.

"That was close!" I sat up, pushing the covers back and into a sitting position.

"Are those your parents? They look nice."

"And Tasty?"

"No. Nice. As in very nice." He made his way towards the window and pushed the filmy curtains away to look outside. I was a little sad that he would be leaving. And I was surprised when I hear myself say, "You can here if you want. But only if you want to."

"That might be a good idea." He said looking at something outside.

"But where will you sleep? That's going to be a problem. Cuz' we normal people don't have coffins…" I trailed off.

"As long as the sun doesn't reach me." I look around the when for a place for him when he says, "This will be good." Crouching by my chest at the foot of my bed.

"Okay, but we have to take all the junk out." I say as he opens the lid.

"Junk? This is a treasure chest!" he picks up my sketch books and leafs through them.

"You are very talented."

"Thanks." I blush and pull out the rest of my things and shove it under my bed. I stand up and take a pillow from the top of my bed and cram it to the bottom of the chest.

"There you go." Standing back to let him step inside.

"Goodnight dude." I hold my fist out and surprisingly he knows how to fist bump. Who would've thunk?

"Goodnight Toni."

I shut the lid and kick my jeans off and fall onto my bad. Then I thought better of it and lay down at the foot of my bed.

"So…how old are you?"

"In human years or vampire years?"

"Uhh. Both."

"Well, in human years I am eighteen. In vampire years I am over three-hundred years old. Give or take."

"Wow." That was all I could say. Gods I was so lame!

"And you?" he asked.

"What?"

"How old are you?"

"Oh, well. I'm fifteen right now. Almost sixteen."

"Really? You seem much older."

"No I don't." I blushed. How is it that I can hardly blush at anything but then when this guy flies into my room and I blush at every compliment he throws my way?

"You need to learn how to except a compliment." He tells me.

"Whatever. You need to stop making me blush."

"I make you blush?" he asked with hope in his voice.

"Uh, no." But he didn't believe me. I could practically hear his eyes roll.

Author Note:

If any of you are wondering, I got the inspiration for this story from WhisperWings Threshold. You really should read it.

And if you guys want to know how this story will turn out, well, all I am going to say is that it will follow some of the guidelines as the movie, but I want to be a little original. So that way when you are reading this story, you won't be like, 'That didn't happen in the movie!' or something along those lines. After reading a lot of the Little Vampire fanfictions, I notice that a lot of the authors stick really _really _close to the movie, and well, it gets kinda old. Just wondering, but how old do you think I am? And if you live in eastern Indiana, can you guess what school I go to? If you can't figure _that_ out, well, I don't know. It is very easy to figure.

P.S. Maybe during or after this fanfiction, what would you guys say to a Kiba Inuzuka and a Sakura Haruno fanfiction? A romance one of course! Let me know what you guys think!

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Little Vampire book or movie.

I'm very sorry that I did not update as soon as I did. My family has gone through some things recently in January amd I just got the inspiration to write again. After my Aunt passed away from her second battle with cancer, I kind of lost inspiration. And for those of you who might ask what happened or is just plain curious, her Cervical cancer had spread to Liver, Kidneys, and Spine.

Anyways, here is chapter four.

Chapter Four

I hear my mom open my and walk into my room. She walks to the window and flings the the curtains open and in her ridiculously cheery voice says what every teenager dreads i the morning, "Wake up Toni! I've got some good news! Your school master called this morning and said that they were going to open the school anyways despite the wood problem. So get up and get to it."

I grunt and moan at the offending light and throw my pillow over my head. i hear my mother _huff _and turn on her heel to look at my and to drag out of bed by fource if neccessary. Until she noticed that I was at the foot of my bed. I heard foot steps come toward me and stop by the side of my bed, then her cool fingers rub my arm soothingly.

"Oh, honey...Did you have another nightmare?"

"Yeah...No, actually, I dreamed that I was flying!" It was mostly true. No need to tell her that I was dreaming about a certain hunky vampire boy less than three feet away from my head. She wouldn't bode wtih that to well.

"Well thats a good dream to have. Now get up and get ready for school." With that, she pulled the covers off and out of my reach."

"NNnnnnnOOOoooo! I don't want to go to school with all the scottish counrty kids!" I moaned/whined.

"To bad. Get up." Then she walked out of the room and down the stairs. I stretched and rolled on to my stomach only to fall off the side of the bed and land on my side with my sheets and comforter tangled up at my feet.

"Oooww. . . . Thats going to hurt later." I pulled up my shirt to look at my brusing side. I stand up and pull my feet out of my sheets while trying not to trip. Rubbing sleep out of my eyes, I stood in front of the chest. With a puff, I blew my bangs out of my face. I got on my knees and started to open the chest when Rudolph hissed, "The lights!"

"Sorry dude!" I tapped the top of the chest and headed toward my warode/closet and pulled out a a pair out straight legged jeans and pulled them on to my bare legs. I tugged my t-shirt off and threw it to the ground and pulled out a white tank top with a black eagle on it. Then pick up the hoodie i discarded from last night and left it unzipped. I shoved my feet into my sneakers and left them untied.

"Later dude."

"Goodbye Toni."

I shut the door securly so that my nosy mom won't feel the need to come in my room while I'm at pris- I mean school.

"Hey Toni! Are you hungry?" My mom shouted from the kitchen.

"I could eat a cow!"

Author Note: There is chapter four! Again, sorry for not updating sooner. I would love comments and reviews and what I should do to make the story 


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Little Vampire book or movie.

I am sooo sorry! I did not relaize how short chapter four was. I am going to make this one _wwaaayyy _longer.

Chapter Four

I sit pouting in the car on my way to my new school. I felt weird sitting on the opposite side of the car and the opposite side of the road. But not as weird as my mom giving me a lecture about being nice to the teacher and the students and try to make new friends. Don't get in to any fights. Try to fit in here. All I was doing was nodding my head, pretending to listen to her.

"Toni, are you listening to me?"

"What? Yes mom. I've been listening to you since the day I was born."

"I said that isn't Scotland beautiful?" She said in a happy cheery voice that did not match m mood.

"Can you stop with the lecture until I get home? I want to wallow in my own misery in peace." I told her while stairing/glaring out at the coastline.

"Honey, you'll will do just fine in your new school. You are making this seem a whole lot more worse than it needs to be."

"MOM! Your driving on the wrong side of the road!" Sure enough there was a tractor with an old man driving toward us, or rather us toward him since he was crawling along

She gave a slight scream and jerked the car to the otherside of the road. The old man was shouting at us with his thick scottish accent and waving his hand at us. I was gripping the passenger side door handle so hard my knuckles were white.

"What did he say?" my mom looked into the review mirror to try and read his lips.

"I don't know, everybody talks funny here." I let go of the handle and stare ahead as we pass the McAshton House.

"Look there's your dad!" She leans over and waves. Mr. McAshton and my dad wave back, but I just stare ahead.

(TIME SKIP)

"Here we are!" My mom gives me a smile and pulls to a stop at the red brick building with the Scotland flag on a pole out front.

"Yay.." I say under my breath.

"What was that, dear?"

"I said Yay!" I repeat with a fake smile.

She obbviously saw through my facade, because she gave me a reassuring smile.

"You'll do fine."

"Sure. Bye mom. Love you." I pick up my black and pink polka-potted backpack from the floor by my feet and opened the car door. I turned around and gave my mom a half-hearted wave good-bye, and shut the door.

As I made my way to the front doors of the school, I noticed all the students that were lounging around the front school yard were staring at me.

_"Great. I can practically hear their thoughts! Ooohhh! Look at the new girl! I heard she's from America."_

I ignored their stares and walked through the wooden doors. I looked around for a sign that said _office _or _main office_ or something alone those lines. I stopped a girl with bright red hair and pretty blue-green eyes and glasses.

"Excuse me, can you show the way to the office? I'm kinda of lost and don't know where to go." I gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sure!" She gave me a sweet smile and nodded with her head in the direction that I should go.

"My name is Annie, by the way."

"I'm Toni."

"So you're from America?"

"How can you tell?"

"Your accent."

"Oh." I gave her a small smile.

"Here we are! She opens a door and leads the way. (A/N: I didn't want to waste time to come up with names, so I will just use all the names of teachers, administers, and friends from my school.)

"The main office lady's name is Mrs. Bales. She's really sweet. And I wish you the best of luck here!" She gives me a smile and a wave goodbye and walks out the door.

"Here goes nothing." I say to myself as I step up to the desk.

"Um, exuse me ma'am? Can you help me? I'm new here and I need my shecdule and other information, please."

"Name please, sweetheart." She looks up and gives me a sweet smile.

"Toni Tompson." I smile back.

There was shuffling of papers and then she pulled out a piece of paper with my classes on it. She handed it to me and went back to looking for another sheet of paper.

1st English with a Mr. Lash

2nd Digital Communications with Mrs. Brown

3rd Computer Programming with Mrs. Smith

4th Algerbra with Mr. Luce

5th Biology with Mrs. Gasaway

6th World History with Mrs. Barnard

7th Study Hall with Mrs. Ireland

"Here you go dear." She hands me a piece of paper with my locker number and combonation.

Locker number: 438

Combination: 43-0-45

Well, that will be easy to remember.

"Have a good day dear!"

"Thanks, you too."

I step outside and realize that I have know idea where to go. So I stop two blond boys that look alike.

"Exuse me. Can you guys help me?" They both took one look at me and turned up their noses and walked away from me.

"I'll take that as a big NO."

"Don't mind them, they think they own the school because there grandfather is the lord McAshton." Said a girl with black hair on the top of her head and red on the bottom said.

"Oh, so they live off there grandfathers fame?"

"Yep, I'm Karissa."

"I'm Toni. I don't suppose you'll fall in their foot steps and help me find my way?"

"Here, Let me see your schedule." I hand it to her and she smiles.

"We have Mr. Lash together!"

"Cool, but you wouldn't mind showing me where my locker is would you? I have a semesters worth of folders, pens, pincles, notebooks, and folders in my backpack that is getting _really _heavey.

"Sure no problem! Whats your locker number?"

"Uuuuhhhh, 483." I tell her from the top of my head.

"Follow me!" And I follow her to drop off my stuff and head to my first period class.

When we approach the door, Karissa walks right through, but I pause, take a deep breath, and then step in to meet my new classmates and possible friends.

Author Note: Chapter Five out of the way. What do you guys think? Like or no? Please review! Love reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the little vampire!

Author Note: Today at school was very interesting. The Friday before, there was a threat along the lines of I'm going to shoot up the high school that I go to. Well, I told my mom this and she didn't believe me. This was on a Sunday(yesterday). And the next day(today) I get on the bus and there is only ten kids out of the usual sixty that are on the bus. And I'm thinking, "Mom, I told you so!"

Then the bus driver pulls into the parking lot and there are cops all over the place! And when I get inside, they're doing bag searches! And less than half the school showed up! Anyways, with that out of my system, Here Is Chapter Six!

Author Note: I don't have spell check on word pad.

Chapter Six

I walk in and search for a teacher looking figure. There stood a tall guy in his late twenties in front of the dark minty green chalkboard writing down the class schedule with a lemony colored chalk. I turned around and saw Karissa go sit down next to a girl with straight blond hair and another blond with cork screw curly hair.

"Can I help you?" I turned around and saw the teacher looking at me expectantly.

"Ugh, yeah, I'm a transfer from San Diego." I hand him a paper with all the information from my old school. Huh, that's funny. I'm going to be referring to my life in San Diego as old now.

"Ah, yes. I heard a lot about you Ms. Thompson. All Honor Classes back home in the States, and an exceptional GPA." He eyes me as not really believing it with my blond hair and blue eyes. Why does everyone believe that stereo-type?

"Yeah, that's right Mr. Lash." I hoped I got his name right, otherwise I just made myself look like an idiot. Infront of him and my new classmates. That would be _really _bad. I already have to deal with the fact of not knowing where the hell to go for my classes and being in a new country and new school and the fact that there is a vampire in bedroom and that a vampire _hunter _almost killed me last night! I don't think that it would be to much to ask to say that I have to much on my plate.

"Well, then, it's nice to have you here t our school Ms. Thompson. Just have a seat where ever and I'll look for a textbook for you."

"Okay, thank you." I turn to face the classroom and see all the students looking at me. Awkward... I go to the empty seat next to Karissa and the two blond girls.

"Hi! Name is Stacia! What's your name?" The cork-screw curly haired girl said.

"Toni..." I said slowly. trying to absorb her enthusiastic energy. How can anyone be this happy in the morning? It's eight o'clock in the morning and I'm still trying to wake up.

"My name is Brandi. Nice to meet you." said the straight blond haired girl.

"Well, you already know my name, and it's nice to meet you, too." I give her a small smile.

"Here you go, Thompson. Your new textbook for the rest of the year."

"Thank you." I take it from him and open to the front cover and put my name in the user box.

"So, can anyone give me the history of the school here?" I ask.

"Well, there is not much to tell. We are a little itty bitty school on the coast of Scotland." Stacia answered.

Not what I was looking for, but better than what Google could give me.

"Everybody knows everybody here. So rumors spread like wild fire around here." Brandi told me.

"And how often do rumors spread around here that are actually true and that people actually listen to?" I asked.

"Good point, Toni." Karissa said.

"Okay class. Look up here! Time to get started. Turn to page 1009 to read The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet. Read until you finish scene 1." Then he went to his desk and sat down in front of his laptop and started to peck away at the keys.

"Is it normal for him to be like that?" I asked.

"Like what?" Karissa asked, confused.

"Never mind." I say.

{TIME SKIP}

I made it through my first day of school! And I'm still alive and in one piece to prove it! But my good mood was short lived when i saw my dad standing outside next to our green car twirling one of my junior golf clubs in his hands with a cheesy smile plastered on his face.

"Ugh, Dad, don't take this the wrong way or anything but why are you here?" I asked him while trying to blink my eyes to get used to the sunlight.

"We are going golfing!" he said giddily.

"Why?" I asked bluntly. No point in beating around the bush.

"Because I want to spend time with you Toni. I miss you. I've been so tied up with work here and back home. And I wasn't there for you when, will you know, when _that _happened. And I feel like crap that I haven't been around like I should."

"It's not your fault, dad. Work is really important to you right now and you really need this job here so you can put it on your resume." I tell him half-heartedly.

"Get in the car Toni." He plafully hits me on the shoulder and hands me my club and I walk around to the passenger side.

"Sure thing dad." I smile despite the little ache in my chest when he almost mentioned _that_.

"So, where are we going to go to golf at?"

"You'll see..." He smiled mischeviously at me and I panicked for just a little bit, but then thought, 'I know my dad better than anyone. He's going to take me to the unfinished MsAshton Golf Course.'

"Are we going to go to the McAshton Golf Course?" I cross my arms and stare at him skeptically.

"You caught me." He said in mock defeat. 'Do I know my dad or what?'

{TIME SKIP}

"Hurry up dad!" I tried ushering him to the car faster. It was getting dark out and I wanted to see Rudolph again before he leaves. Assuming that he will leave and I'll probably never see him again.

"Why are you in such a hurry to get home? Did I bore you that much?" _Yes!_

"Of course not dad! But I am really hungry and I have homework that needs to be done!" I hoped pulling the 'I need to get my homework done!' card would work.

"Oh, well, why didn't you say so?"

"I did say so! Right before we go out of the car I told you that I couldn't stay to log because I have homework!"

"Oh."

"Oh? Oh! Is that all you have to say for yourself?"

"Oh no... I'm so sorry?" He said slowly.

"If I wasn't carrying my golf bag and shoving you towards the car, I would face palm my forehead right now."

"Well, if you are in that much of a hurry to get home, then lets go already." He took a big step forward causing me to lose my balance and skin my knee on the pavement of the parking lot.

"Owch!" I sat up and examined my knee only to see that it is just a flesh wound and no blood gushing out.

"Toni, are you okay?" My dad looks down at, then picks up my golf bag and sets it right next to his in the backseat while I collect myself off the ground.

"Yeah, no blood or broken bones." I open the car door and shut myself in and buckled up while I waited for my dad to look for the right key to start the car on his over crowded key-chain.

{TIME SKIP}

We finally made it home and I ran up the stairs and opened my door and slammed it shut to keep nosy parents out. I vaguely heard my mom yell to not slam doors, but I didn't care. I dropped in front of the chest to my knees, wincing slightly at the pain from my klutzy moment earlier, and opened the chest. Only to find it empty. My first friend is gone and I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to him or see him one last time.

Author Note: Comments and reviews are welcomed! I need ideas! I lost some of my inspiration as I posted in an earlier a\n. I need some possible ideas. Please and thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own The Little Vampire!

Author Note: Why isn't anybody reviewing? Do you not like my story or what? Please review or send some kind of comment! Your making me feel bad!

Well, here is chapter seven.

Chapter Seven

"Toni? Honey . . . What's the matter? You've been awfully quite since you got home. Did something happen at school today?" My mom asked.

_Yes. My first friend here left without saying goodbye! _"No." I tell her, pushing my green beans around my plate with my fork. I look up and see my mom give my a disapproving look because she saw right through my lie.

"Well, it's just that my birthday is coming up tomorrow, and well it will be the first since, well, _that_ happened." I tell her quitley. In truth, that was sort of why I was a little sad, but not the real reason. She would feel bad about bringing up the topic that she'll drop the subject like a hot potatoe.

"Oh, Toni! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to brig it up! Just forget that I asked.

"It's alright. Um, can I please be exused? I'm kind of tired." I look up at my mom with a pleading look.

"Fine!" She caved.

"Thank you!" I stand up and scrape the rest of my food into the trash and leave my plate and fork in the sink. "

" 'Night mom! 'Night dad! See you in the morning!" I exit the kitchen and run up the stairs to my room and shut the door. I lean against my bed room door and blow my bangs out of my eyes with a _puff._

I push off the door and head toward the little balcony to watch the setting sun. The son was a beautiful orangy pink and purlpe. The wind was blowing just right and there was a flock of unidenifed birds fly across the sky.

I hadn't realized how last it was until I woke up and saw that the sun was almost completely down.

"Wow, I didn't even realize how long I was out here." Standing up, I step back in, hesitating on wether I should leave the window open or not. In case Rudolph decides to come back.

{TIME SKIP}

After my long hot shower, I throw on a form fitting t-shirt and long red pajama pants with white stars on them. I walk over to the bed and get under my covers and run my fingers through my damp hair.

I look longingly at my window. Well, tomorrow is Friday and my birthday. The birthday girl can't look like the living dead. Although, the one member of the living dead that I have met is pretty good looking. If I do say so myself.

I had been asleep for a long while when I heard the woosh and then a thump behind me. I was so out of it, that I didn't stir, but not so out of it that I knew it wasn't a part of my imagination. Nor was I imagining the shuffling of papers on my desk or the footsteps coming behind me, or when they stop and then the bed tilts down where someone was leaning on the mattress and peering over me.

"Tooooonnniii. Toooonnnniiiiii. TONI! Wake up!" I jerk up when said someone yelled into my ear. In fact, I sit up so fast, me and someone banged heads.

"OW! That hurt like hell!" I craddle my head in my hands.

"Are you alright Toni? I didn't hurt you did I?" Said a framiliar English accent. I scream and fall off my bed. I must have been a comical sight, because I could tell that he had a hard time not laughing at me.

"I'll live. I think. What are you doing here? You just left without saying goodbye, and then you just fly in here and act like everything is okay!"

"Im sorry about that, but I wasn't sure how safe you would be with me being here." He said honestly.

"Safe from what?" He had my curiosity peaked now.

"From Rookery." He said it with venom.

"The vampire hunter that almost killed me yesterday?"

"Yes, the very one. He is very dangerous. He could kill you if given just the slightest chance."

"But why? I'm not even a vampire!"

"It doesn't matter."

"I take it he's the kind of guy that will do anything to reach his goal?"

"Yes."

"Rudoplh?" I asked him quitely.

"Yes?"

"Why did you come back?"

"Because I need to know where you saw this." He holds out a piece of paper that he grabbed from my desk earlier.

"The amulet thing I drew. You can have it."

"No, thats not what I mean. Where have you seen this." He was very serious about this. But I know as soon as I tell him, he'll leave and I'll never see him again.

"I'll tell you if you take me flying again."

"I can't! It is to dangerous."

"Then I can't tell you." I get back under the covers and make an act like i'm getting ready to go to bed. He took the bait.

"Fine! Alright. But it wont be long, alright?"

"Give me a few minutes." I jump out of bed my pull on some discarded jeans off the floor and shove my lime green socked feet into my converse and lace them up. I search around for jacket and settle for a black hoodie. Why not play a little on the stealth side tonight?

"Ready!"

"Give me your hand." He holds out his hand and walks toward my balcony window and takes off to the night with me in tow.

{TIME SKIP}

"Hey look! Theres a cemetry down there." I point off to the left.

"I know. Thats where my family and I live." He said, decending to the ground.

"You guys live in a cemetry?" I asked skeptically.

"Where else are we suppose to live?"

"Um, good point."

"Now about that stone."

"The truth is, I don't know where it is at. But I did see it in my dreams. Maybe it's like a vision. Maybe I'm suppose to help you guys!"

"Maybe, but I don't want to involve you anymore than I already have."

"What does the necklace thing do?"

"You see that comet up there?"

"Yeah. We are learning about it in school."

"When the comet passes in front of the moon, we will be able to use the stone to change ourselfs back into humans."

"Have you ever tried this before? To turn into human again?"

"Yes, but we were inturrupted by vampire hunters. The stone was lost over a cliff and my uncle we-"

"Went over the edge of a cliff and was lost at sea!"

"How do you know that?"

"I saw it in my dream!" There were multiple queaking sounds and I looked up and could barely make out small flying shapes in the sky.

"My parents! You must hide!"

"Why?"

"They do not know about you and will kill you if they know you know about us!" He takes me up by my forearm and hides me behind a tombstone.

"Stay here!" He whispher hissed at me.

"But-"

"Stay!"

The two small fly objects turned out to be bats and then they turned into a man and woman in victorian era clothing.

"Mother! Father!"

_'Here we go!'_

Author Note: Chapter Seven out of the way! Chapter Eight coming up! How do you like it so far? Pllllllleeeeaaaasssseeee review!


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the little vampite (weeps).

Author Note: OMG! Thank you guys sssoooo much for reviewing. My life has been pretty busy to Fanfictionwriter28. My school has been under a lockdow type crisis with cops all over the campus! So idiot decided it would be funny to send a threat saying I'm gonna shoot up the school on May 2! What an idjit. So now thanks to that guy (we know it was a guy because the threat was found in the boys bathroom during school) we have to be under school arrest till the end of the year! (P.S. I don't know if I'll update right away. I've been getting in trouble for sleeping in class. [who else does that? or am I the only one?] and I have to clean up my room, too. otherwise all of my technology will be taken i.. cell phone ipod computer and t.v.)

Anyways, now that that is out of my system, here is Chapter Eight!

Chapter Eight

"Mother! Father!" Rudolph cried. _Oh yeah, he the good child, alright. Good child my ass._

"Where have you been my child?" asked the woman who had what looked like two puff balls on the side of her head.

"I have been hiding from Rookery." He was telling part of the truth at least.

"That poor excuse of a huter forced you into hiding, brother?" asked a young female voice.

"Anna!" cried Rudolph.

"I I missed you brother!"

"I missed you as well sister!"

"Where were you?"

"I was in hiding from Rookery."

"Did any humans see you?" his father asked him.

"Well, yes, father. Rookery saw me, and he's human." Good job Rudolph. Evade the question.

"Yes, but did any other human see you?"

Damn, his father was persistant.

"Greogory? What are you doing?" HIs mother asked and looked ver in my direction.

_Hiiisssss. _I look behind me and see an older boy behind me with his fangs exposed at me.

"AAHHHH!" I run out from behind the tombstone and to Rudolph's side. I grip his forearm and hide half way behind his body.

"A MORTAL!" Rages his father.

"STOP GREGORY! She is my friend!" His brother stops walking are way, but he still glares at me with a hatred. His father though, storms at us- urm- I mean me and bares his fangs.

"I-I-I-I- I'm-I'm-I'm h-h-h-i-i-is friend. He gave me a bite proof grantee!" I hide behind Rudolph even more. I really don't want to die in a cemetery. I've seen enough horror movies to know that they wouldn't find my body for weeks, but by then, I probably won't even be recognizable.

"A slave, dinner, perhaps, but you can never be his friend." But I can damn well try! Stupid old vampire guy. Getting his cape in a twist. Did three hundred odd years do that to a guy? Honestly. You want to become human, but you want to prevent you son from being friends with one? And I thought my family had their moments.

"You must leave!"

"But-"

"Leave I say!" I heard you the first time dude. Gees. Let me be teenager and argue with you. He snaps at me and I am _so _out of there. I run around headstones and gravemarkers and out of the gates, only to sop when I hear Rudolph's family cry out in fright. And then the all to familiar whirring of my know least favorite color red truck. _Not you again!_

Author Note: Sorry i haven't updated. Nobdoy reviews for a few days and it kinda made me sad. But here is Chapter Eight, and Chapter Nine is (hopefully) on the way.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

There was good ol' Rookery with stake shooter coming to try and kill the family that may or may not like me. They may not like me, but I could never live with myself it I let an innocent . . . um . . . coven of vampires die because I was too scared to defy the big ruthless Fredrick. I'm just glad that Rookery hasn't seen me yet. Because the last time I saw him, he was trying to kill me with his a monster truck.

As I was walking backwards away from the situation, I stumble over a . . . cord? I look at it more closely and sure enough, there is an extension cord that was powering Rookery toy. I pull the plug just as Rookery was about to shoot a deadly plow to Fredrick.

The stake falls short and Anna, Rudolph's little sister, replies with, "The ancient chivalry is not yet dead." Her mother clasps her hand around her mouth and pulls her away from the window-ish thing she was sitting in, which causes me to laugh. Rookery looks back at me and sees me with the cord in hand. Guilty. He looks back only to see that his intended prey has escaped him. So he turns back around and starts to stalk me with killer intentions.

I drop the cord like it burned me and ran up the hill in the opposite direction of his monsterish truck. I turn back and see that he is coming up fast behind me. _'Shit!' _I turn back around only to fall through air and hit the hard ground twelve feet below. I gasp as I am racked with pain from falling and the wind being knocked out of my lungs. I roll over and try to suck air in. _'Double shit,' _I look over me to make sure there were no open wounds, blood, or bones sticking out of my body. A part of me is relieved because I really didn't want to have to explain to my mom and dad why I have broken bones. And that there was no blood that will attract my vampire sweetheart and his family.

"Toni! Oh my God! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I look up to see Rudolph behind me with concern etched on his face.

"Yeah. . ." I struggle to stand up and grip his muscled arm as I stumbled.

"Were?" He started to pad down my arms and my sides and looking over me.

"My pride." He looked relived.

"Are you sure? You fell pretty far. . ." I look up when I saw shadow block out what little light the moon provided.

"LOOK OUT!" I shove him out of the way and we ran down steps that led us farther into the crypt. There was a sound of a gunshot, then a bright light that caused the family to hide behind crumbling pillars and crumbling walls. After the light dissipated, good old Freddy came up and all but bit me.

"What you did was very foolish!" If he wasn't so naturally pale, I bet his face would be red.

"Foolish, but brave." His mother came to my defense. I decided I liked his mother. I would have hugged her, but I didn't know if she would bite me. Fredrick starts to pace and I notice his amulet that hung around his throat. I felt drawn to it and reached out to touch it. When he clasped his hand around mine to surely yank it out of my reach, the crypt melts away to a pale man in a cave on the banks by the coast. A woman rides up on a white horse and dismounts. She enters the cave and kneels by the man I saw go after the amulet in my dreams. She takes off her cloak and places it around him. Then she picks up-the amulet! Then the man wakes up and grabs her hand then bares his fangs at her. Then the image fades away and I'm back in the crypt.

"We shared a vision." He said bewildered.

"She has sympathy for our kind." Said his mother. Have I mentioned that I really like his mother?

"She had an unusual coat of arms. We must trace her crest. See where she comes from." Fredrick was already on the move planning out ways to track down the stone.

"I can help." I offered my help because that would mean I would get to spend more time with Rudolph and so I can have _some_ fun.

"No. It's too risky to involve a mortal."

"What have we got to lose? We've been searching for three centuries!"

"This is the kind of thing that happens with interaction with mortals. Disrespect! Insolences!" Great! Now he pissed off.

"They do have a point." Once again. His mom comes in and saves the day. Have I mentioned how much I loved her yet?

"And he wouldn't come up with something like, now could you?" She looks at Rudolph who shakes his head with the best puppy dog eyes ever.

"Fine, help us if you can. But if you betray us to our most hateful enemy, you will feel my wrath. Are we clear?" He backed me into the steps where I stumbled. I saw Rudolph jump forward to help me incase his dad decided to bite me. He raises his eyebrows for emphasizes and I nod my head. He lets me up and Rudolph takes my hand and leads me out after checking to make sure that Rookery was out sight.

"I think my father likes you." He said.

"That was liking me?" If that was liking me, I'd seriously really hate to see what he did if he hated someone.

"You don't understand, I know he seems like a monster, but living the life we do is pure torment. You can't possibly begin to understand what we go through."

"Yes I do. I am tormented every day. I am racked with guilt every day." I was mad at him for thinking that he and his family were the only ones that have suffered. But as soon as I said those words, I regretted it.

"Who dares torment my friend?" He seemed genuinely pissed. And I was touched that he cared so much.

"Nothing! Just forget I said anything, okay?" I tried to get him to drop it but he refused, saying that he told me all of his secrets, and that I should spill mine.

"Okay. . . " I said in defeat.

"When I stilled lived in America, I had a friend named Riley. She was my best friend." I stopped and took a deep breath to try and keep the rising emotions at bay.

"Riley, her older brother, and I were on our way home from a concert. It was our favorite band. We were laughing and having a good time. And then all of the sudden, we were blinded by the other headlights. It was late and we were driving though an intersection when a drunk driver hit us head on after running a red light. And that's all I remember."

I look up and see him staring intently at my face. I look down at my purple converse and continue with my story.

"I wake up while the paramedics are trying to cut me out of the car. I was sitting in the backseat and her brother was driving and she was riding shot gun. I saw her brother a few feet away looking distressed, and I saw the paramedics loading up a body in the back of an ambulance." He reaches up a hand and wipes away a tear that fell down my cheek.

"At first, it didn't register. I thought that maybe the driver that hit us had passed away and that Riley was already taken away to the hospital. I look down and notice that I am covered in blood. And when I finally came to, it hurt so much, they had to give me a morphine shot."

"I wake up and I'm at the hospital. My arm was broken in two places," I held up my right arm to show him which one, "I had to have glass pulled from my lips and my face. And a killer head concussion and mild internal bleeding. Other than that I was fine. Her brother was fine because it was our side of the car that was hit. But Riley wasn't so lucky." A sob broke free and I felt him wrap an arm around my shoulder.

"What happen to her?" He asked softly.

"She died."

_AUTHOR NOTE:_ So sorry! I really am! But here is a question for all of you faithful readers (if there are any left). Have any of you read a fanfiction that has a really good story line, but it was so awful that it actually made you _feel_ stupid? I mean like they have words missing in the sentences or so many misspellings that you want to cry? And how some of the plot didn't add up at all? Now I'm not saying that I am perfect, but at least these people should try, am I right?

On a side note, school starts Friday. *insert face of despair and anime tears* It wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have to wake up at six a.m.


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: Hey everybody. I hope there are still people reading this! I know that I haven't updated in like forever, but never fear! School is about to start up (sadly) and that is when I most likely get the creative juices flowing. So hopefully there will be more updates. If you guys are wondering why I didn't use Flint and Nigel in this story is because I couldn't find a place for them in the story. And if you don't know who these two characters are, they are Lord McAshton grandsons. I love the part where Tony is following Rookery and Lord McAshton into the tomb and he runs into them and is all like 'Crawl to your room and get under your beds and stay there!' Hi-larious!

Disclaimer: I can't and never will own the little vampire . But if I could, I would share him with you guys!

Chapter Ten

After my heartfelt moment with Rudolph, he flew me home and I went to sleep after hours of trying to bury the long forgotten memories of the horrible night. Waking up at the ridiculous hour of eight o'clock (it's ridiculous for teenagers!) I walked down the creaky stairs and sat at the table with a grunt.

"Good morning sleepy head!" My dad said with a cheery smile.

"Mmmhh." I looked at him from underneath my bed head. He was sorting through paperwork from McAshton when I suddenly remembered that I was supposed to help the Sackville-bagg family become human once again.

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah kiddo."

"Do families have stags on their family crests?" I tried to be discreet.

"Yeah, actually lots of families have them on their crests."

"Lots?" My face fell. This would take forever! And they don't have forever! Will, they do. But that's not the point!

"Yeah, it means they are descendants of hunters."

"Why so interested in crests all of the sudden, Toni?" My mom asked.

"Uh. . . ." I looked around the kitchen to try and come up with a lie.

"It's sort of a new hobby." I gave her a weak smile.

"Toni?" My looked at me like she didn't believe a word I said. That's why I loved talking to my dad because he never picked up on those kinds of things.

"Lord McAshton has stags on his." My dad, totally oblivious that mom was about to grill me, handed me a piece of paper. And up at the top of that piece of paper was the very same crest that I saw in my vision last night. I had to refrain myself from doing a victory dance because of how easy it was.

"Hey dad? Can I keep this?" I asked, still mesmerized that I found it.

"Sure." He said, not really paying attention.

"And dad, can I go to work with you tomorrow?" That got his attention.

"Yeah, it's Saturday." He looked up, shocked.

I smile at him and take the letter with me and run up stairs to wait for night to fall so I can be with Rudolph again.

(TIME SKIP)

"I figured out where the crest came from. It comes from my dad's boss, Lord McAshton. I am going to work with my dad tomorrow to search for the stone."

"What? No! It's too dangerous to go by yourself. What if Rookery is there?" Rudolph said.

"Well, you guys can't wait another three hundred years to turn human-"

"But you aren't immortal. If get killed-"

"Then I get killed." I look him dead on in the eye. When it appeared that he didn't have any more to say, I turned back to Fredrick.

"I will find the stone tomorrow." I nod at him and give a smile to Anna and her mother.

I head up the steps that lead to the exit where my bike awaited to be ridden back home. I looked back and saw that Rudolph started to follow me.

'_Oh great.'_ I thought.

"Toni! Toni wait!" He called out to me.

"What?" I already had one leg swung over me bike and was half on half off my dark metallic purple mountain bike.

"I don't want you to go tomorrow."

"Why not? This is the only chance for you and your family to become human again! You guys have been searching forever for that stone and you guys are going to find it if it is the last thing I do! I am not going to give Rookery the satisfaction of winning-" I was suddenly cut of as Rudolph pressed his surprisingly warm lips to mine. I was even more surprised when I stared kissing him back. He put a hand at the back of my neck and wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to his muscled body. I put one arm on his shoulder and the other around his forearm.

"I don't want you to go tomorrow." He said after he broke off the kiss. I opened my eyes and looked him in the eyes. There was a certain darkness to his eyes that said he was hungry. And it wasn't for my blood.

I just smiled coyly at him and said, "I'll see you later." I pulled out of his embrace and picked up my bike that had fallen down. I look back and saw that he had disappeared.

"Bye Rudolph." I said softly.

Since there was no direct path through the cemetery, I just navigated through the headstones toward the ominous gates. I just really hoped I didn't ride into one of the older graves were the caskets used to be made out of wood and had rotted and collapsed. I really didn't want to ride home with the dead on my bike. Literally.

And odd sound caught my attention and I looked over to my left and saw that Rookery was up to no good-again.

I jumped off my bike without stopping and it crashed to the ground with a less than quite racket. I saw him bring up an elderly man that was not moving. I recognized him as the care taker that Rudolph and I had hidden from him on multiple occasions. He looked dead. I ran back to the entrance and saw that Rookery had dropped a bright light that was burning my eyes. I heard Rudolph and his family screaming in pain.

I looked around frantically for something and saw a softball sized rock and picked it up and threw it with practiced aimed at the light. It shorted out and the light sputtered out.

I yelled out in victory before clamping a hand over my mouth. I faintly heard Rookery say, "Who did that?"

I saw Frieda (I think that is her name. Please correct me if I am wrong!) assist Fredrick to sit on the steps. I saw how weak he was and realized he looked worse off than Rudolph did when I first met him.

"I think I know what you need." I smile at him.

{SCENE CHANGE}

After showing the family to the barn where I had taken Rudolph, I learned my lesson and stayed close enough to not really here them, but so I couldn't get flatten by a monster truck.

"We cannot go back to the cemetery. He knows where we are."

"You can come to my house." I said before I realized how dangerous and stupid that was. But it was too late now

"We need darkness and decay." I thought about the layout of my house. And then I remembered when I first walked downstairs to the cellar to drop off packing boxes.

"Then you need our cellar."

{TIME & SCENE CHANGE

After letting them get situated in the cellar I got in a big comfy sweater and my short-shorts that I wore when I used to do gymnastics. I was just about to pull the covers back when I heard my dad open their bedroom door and start walking towards mine. I frantically pulled them back and all but jumped into the bed. I had not even had the covers pulled up to my chin and squeezed my eyes shut when my door opened.

He walked close up to my bed and peered over. After watching me for awhile he seemed to want to go back to bed more than check up on me. When I was sure he was gone, I jumped out of my bed to pull my hair out of the ponytail and kick my shoes under my bed and throw the dirty clothes in my hamper when I heard a noise in the hall by my room.

I jump back into my bed and pulled the covers back and waited for my dad or mom to pass by. But one of them opened my door and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Toni." A voice whispered.

I woke up and pretended to be disoriented, but when I saw that it was Anna, I sat up.

"Sorry, thought you were my dad checking up on me again."

"Do you know how to whistle?" She asked.

"I guess so. Why?"

"If you are ever in trouble, just whistle, and we will come to help you." I thought she was playing a trick on me, but the seriousness in her face and voice told me she wasn't. She demonstrated how and it was beautiful and enchanting.

I tried and it came out broken and dry. She did it again. I tried again, and it still came out ugly.

"You keep practicing and here is something for good luck. It's from the old lands." (I think that is the right line) I opened up a handkerchief and inside was a . . . dead mouse.

"Uh . . . thanks?"

Author Note: Sorry it has been so long since I've updated. I was going to update a few weeks ago but my great-grandmother passed away and it got me all in a funk. And on top of that when I get home from school and get my homework all done, I'm so tired and cranky that I don't want to do anything. So I'll try and update even if I'd much rather talk to my brother who I have a bad relationship with. See you later and reviews are appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note: Okay, there is a slight dilemma. In my English class, I have to right four book reports, and four current event reports (that have to effect teenagers in some way) {I might give a reward to the person who gives me the best idea}. I already have my books, but I have a hard time picking out current events, so please give me ideas! Keep in mind if I have all this stuff out of the way, I'll have extra time to fanfiction updates!

Chapter Eleven

My mom flung the curtains open and a blinding light offended my eyes. I opened my eyes and saw that I was still clutching on to the "lucky" mouse. I pulled it under my covers as my mom turned around and smiled at me.

"Are you ready for today?" She asked. How can she be a morning person? It's just not natural. It goes against nature.

"For what?" My brain was still unable to think through the morning funk.

"You're going to work with your dad today, remember?"

"Oh, yeah . . . " She chuckled at me and patted my leg.

"Get up! Breakfast in ten."

After she closed my door I pulled the mouse back out and smiled. It wouldn't be that bad today, in fact, I think it would be fun to play covert ops and stuff like that.

{TIME CHANGE}

After throwing on my dark wash skinny jeans and black form fitting t-shirt that said 'I put FUN in FUNeral. I pull on my running shoes and pull a hoodie over my head and stumble down the stairs.

I sat down at the table and chowed down on the bacon.

"So are you ready for today?"

"Always!"

"Okay then. Let's go."

"But I'm not done!" He just rolled his eyes and continued to read the newspaper while I all but inhaled my food. The whole entire time I kept looking at the door that led to the cellar.

"Toni, what are you staring at?" My mom asked peering over.

"Nothing, I was just staring out into space. Sorry."

{SCENE CHANGE}

"Here we are Toni! McAshton Mansion!" He had barely parked before I yanked my seat belt off and jumped out of the car and waited impatiently for him to come out of the car.

"Where's the fire Toni?" He asked jokingly. I however, I wasn't laughing.

"I'm just excited to snoop around his house, that's all dad." I said I teasing tone, but I wasn't lying. I was going to snoop around to try and find the stone so that Rudolph could become human. My face blushed at the mention of his name. And I blushed even deeper when I remembered that he kissed me last night.

"Here comes Lord McAshton."

"Well, hello Mr. Thompson." An elderly man with a single circular glass thing in his eye that I forget the name of and a funny mustache came up and shook my dad's hand.

"Well, hello lass, what is your name." Despite his funny appearance, he seemed really nice and almost grandfatherly.

"Toni Thompson." I give him my 'I'm-so-sweet-and-innocent-and-you-can-trust-me' look. Fell right for. You little sucker. (Insert evil laugh here) I look and see the dreaded red monster truck. I hide behind my dad.

"Toni is very excited to learn about your family history. Aren't you Toni?" My dad gave me a funny look and tried to push me up front and center. But I couldn't take my eyes off of Rookery. Lord McAshton followed my gaze. He seemed to jump in fright and seemed startled.

"Will you excuse me, please?" He left in a hurry.

"Toni, I want you to stay away from that guy. You hear me? He's crazy." All easier said than done dad.

I followed my dad to a group of guys that were also Americans. It was nice to hear the good ol' American accent that weren't my mom and dad's voices.

While they were distracted with the blue prints, I watched Rookery and McAshton go to the side of his monster truck and disappear. I left my dad's side cautiously so that I could sneak up and listen into their conversation. It was so cool I felt like James Bond or something. Will, maybe Jamie Bond or something more feminine.

I cautiously walked up to the truck and peered around the edge and saw that they were arguing over what appeared to be a dead body. That should have freaked me out, I know. But maybe it was hanging out with vampires the past few nights that had me immune to it. Or maybe it was my intuition that said he wasn't dead. I recognized him as the care taker of the graveyard. And all of the sudden, like a zombie, he started rising.

McAshton jumped in fright and made a gasping/squeaking/squealing sound that almost made me laugh out loud. Rookery simply just pushed him back into the body tray and shoved it back into his truck. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but I knew he was talking to the lord. They turned and started walking to the house-I mean mansion.

{SCENE CHANGE}

After following them through the house as best as could without them seeing me. They walk into what looked like a gallery of all of the past McAshton's. They came to a stop in front of . . . Elizabeth's painting. And she was wearing the Stone! I still couldn't make what they were saying, but I watched them leave and I followed them through the door, back outside and to the back property of the mansion.

After a few minutes of walking, I saw them enter what looked like a mausoleum. Oh joy, what is it with the dead and the living dead? Graveyards, vampires, and now a mausoleum. Seriously, next time I'm at school, I'm going to really appreciate being around the actual living. I didn't see how they got down to a lower level by a stone casket, so I crouched on a catwalk and listened into their conversation while holding onto a metal bar that was connected to the handrail.

"Nobody has been here since mother died.'

"I'm talking centuries my lord. This is a fake casket. She's somewhere else with a stake through her ribs." The metal bar that I was holding onto suddenly jerked loose, pulling through and over the catwalk and suspended over the empty casket. The rest of their conversation was lost to me as I tried to pull myself up. My arms were burning and tearing out of their sockets. They slipped free and my hip caught the edge of the stone ledge and tumbled inside with otherwise perfect accuracy. Both of the adults jumped back in surprise.

"You filthy bloodsucker!" he grabbed me by my shoulder and pulled me up to his sneering face. I know I probably shouldn't do what I'm about to do next, but I couldn't help myself. I clamped my teeth on his hand. He shoved me back into the casket causing me to narrowly miss hitting my head on the covering of the casket. He frantically checked his hand for puncture marks like a teenager girl looks to check if she broke a nail.

"You've made your bed now!" I shouted out and tried to climb back out, but he pushed me back in and tugged the lid over, only leaving a little sliver of light and air in.

I heard McAshton talking to Rookery, but couldn't make out the words. When I was sure they were gone, I tried to push up on the lid or scoot it over so I could pull it off. No such luck. Then I started to cry. That's when I realized my hip was throbbing. I pulled out my keychain that had a small pen light on it. I lifted up my shirt and shined the light on my already bruising but thankfully not bleeding wound. I turn the light off and for the most part I sat in darkness other than the little source that came from the crack.

And uncomfortable lump in my jeans made my pull out the offending object and shine my penlight on it. The lucky mouse! Somehow, I don't feel so lucky right now. My eyes widened when I remembered what else Anna came to me last night for. I stared to whistle and it came out dry and broken, so I took a deep breath and tried to imagine doing it the same way she did. To my surprise it worked. I tried it again and again and stopped before they got irritated or I attracted the wrong kind of vampire. I pretty sure I was there for a while because the sunlight that was streaking through the small crack was starting to bend at a different angle. When I heard two sets of footsteps I froze. Was I Rookery coming to finish me off with one of his sick twisted vampire hunting buddies? The lid was pulled off and I squinted at the bright light.

"Toni, what happened?" Came Anna's concerned voice.

"I fell in and he trapped me in here." I looked up to see that the traitorous metal bar was still there. A long heavy arm draped over my shoulder and pulled me out with ease.

Are you hurt Toni?" Rudolph asked. His voice sounded strained. His mouth was in tight line.

"My just hurts. When I fell, it hit the side to casket. Without asking, he lifted up my arm that was clutching the injured joint and lifted up my shirt. He hissed and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Are you in pain?" Was I in pain? No, not anymore.

"Not anymore."

"Good, I am glad." He pulled me into a hug. I was reluctant to pull away, but I had to tell them what I discovered.

"I have a lead to where the stone might be. We just have to find out there your Uncle Von and Elizabeth are buried."

Author Note: The story is almost over! Tell me if you would like a sequel to this or not. And please give me reviews, that's what keeps me going!


	12. Chapter 12

Author Note: So I have finally been getting back into my writing mojo again and I'm about to finish this story. Is anyone else sad that it is almost over? There's not much plot left! And I can't believe how much positive feedback about a sequel came in from your reviews. I don't know how long it will take, but I need to let some plot ideas. I have pretty good beginning if I do say so myself*grins evilly*.

On a side note, a really freaky thing happened! I had just driven home from my grandparent's house and was walking up to my porch. The security light had already come on so I had already seen this little dark blob on the wall. My first thought was, okay, it's just a leaf suck to the wall. But when I got closer, I noticed it had legs. Eight to be exact. I freaked out and yelled "That freaked the crap out of me!" (Note: I really did say crap because I kept in mind that my mom was less than 15 feet away from me. I have to keep in her good graces ;)) Anywho; she comes out and has on her face 'I swear if it's not important, I will kill you' face. I pointed and said 'That's a huge spider!' her: where? When she saw that I was not actually lying, she freaked out and yelled for my step-dad and he came out with. . . . . . . . Wait for it. . . . . . A flyswatter. Yep. My good for nothing stepdad killed a wolf spider with a flyswatter. And for those of you who do not know, they honestly do get really big. No. Seriously. Google it.

Now that the rant is out of the way. . . .Here is chapter twelve!

Chapter Twelve

"So all we have to do is find the final resting place of my uncle and his lover?" Asked Rudolph again, not really believing that this was all about to an end. That they would finally be human.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. It's kinda a gut feeling. And they've never been wrong before." I was perched on what use to be my holding cell. While Rudolph and I strategized where they might have put the two lovers, his sister Anna was going on and on about some ridiculous poem that she wrote for me. I looked over to the side to stare out into space, because that usually helped me think, when I noticed that a mouse was climbing in through a gate.

"Hey! Look at that!" I leapt of the stone cage and half ran and half limped to the gate that was covered in more cob webs than a haunted fun house. I wrapped my hands around two bars that didn't seem to have been covered with a lot of cob webs on them and peered over the top of the gate so I could see where the semi hidden path led to. When I slightly pushed against it, it gave way and opened. I looked behind me and saw that Rudolph was right behind me. Like literally behind me. I had to step forward so I could look him in the eyes.

"Want to see where it goes?" I ask with a mischievous smile. He smiles back and starts to lead the way when Anna cries out for us to wait.

"Hey, look what Rookery left behind." Anna comes up to us with a big yellow flash light.

"Thanks! That will be very useful for us. Who knows how dark and nasty it will be down there. The last thing I want is to walk into a spider web."

And so we stared our descent into the dark creepy passage way to find the stone that I was seriously starting to doubt actually existed. But then I shook my head and continued to lead the party to the unknown destination. But despite the flash light, it was still very dark and creepy. It was a miracle that I haven't tripped and broken an ankle or hit my head and bled out. Okay, I seriously need to calm down. All these paranoid thoughts aren't going to help my already frazzled mind after being shut in a coffin.

After going so far for only God knows how long , I saw I really big stone slab in the middle of a somewhat-of-a-room that was to perfectly shaped to be a naturally occurrence. Another coffin! Wait, why am I excited about this? Uhh, I'll answer that later. I started to jog toward it when I didn't hear the other two following behind me. I looked back and it appeared that they were in pain? Discomfort? Could vampires get indigestion?

"What's wrong with you two? Bat got your tongue?" I smirked at my own bad joke.

"We can't go any farther. There's something keeping us away." I felt something cold go into the pit of my stomach and it took me a moment to realize that it was fear.

'_Oh, great. Just fanny-pack-tastic. I'll have to go in there by myself!'_

"You'll have to break the hex that was placed on the tomb so we can enter." Said Anna, helpfully. _'Shut up you little twerp. I'd wring your little neck if your weren't so immortal right now._

"Okay, so how does one go about breaking a hex or curse or whatever the hell it is." I just kept talking to distract my conscious from realizing what I was doing. After reaching the side of the tomb, I shakily set the big yellow flashlight down and grabbed on to the bid rusty chains. I knew in the back of my mind that the chains wouldn't break. But the front of my mind concluded that the chains were old and that they would break real easy. I yanked real hard and to my surprise, the back of my mind was right.

"Damn it!" I shoved away from the tomb and kicked a bunch of lose rubble away and was pretty much throwing a temper tantrum, when the sound of dirt falling caught my attention. I looked up and saw dirt caving in. So this is how I would die? I would be crushed to death by dirt and people's final resting places and no one would have a clue to where the hell I was.

But to my surprise, the ground wasn't caving in and I wasn't dying. A drill (undoubtedly Rookery's) and broke the chains. And it obviously broke the curse because Anna and Rudolph were standing beside me. Once the drill was gone, Anna and Rudolph pushed the lid of the tomb of with ease. And there was Vaughn and Elizabeth in their undead glory. I saw a thin chain around Elizabeth's neck and reached out cautiously toward it, half expecting her to suddenly come back to life and bite me. But she stayed . . . um. . . dead and I pulled the stiff chain out and almost cried out in frustration. No stone.

A vision suddenly came to my mind and it was night time. A bunch of villagers were chasing after Vaughn and Elizabeth through town. Vaughn was taken down first and Elizabeth continued to run and OMI-FREAKIN'-GOD! She went in to my house! She ran up the familiar stairs and down the familiar hallway into a familiar bedroom. She was frantically looking around for something when she stepped on a floor board and it tipped out. She crouched down and yanked the stone off of the chain around her throat and put it in a coin purse type thing and wrapped it in a hankerchif. She had just shoved it under a bunch of hay and put the floor board back in place when the villiagers charged through the door and one man raised a arm to steak her- and that was all I got.

Anna was going on about how cute they were about being buried together and Rudolph looked like he could care less. Neither one of them noticed me go through the life changing vision.

"I know where it is!" I practically shouted! I was giddy and excited all at once.

Both of their faces lit up with happiness. "Where?" They said at the same time.

"It's at my house."

AUTHOR NOTE: Dun dun duuuunnnnn. It's coming to an end people! And the holidays are coming up so have a good time with your family and be greatful for the ones that are alive and healthy. See ya soon. BTW I think I'm gonna change my pen name. It's kinda lame.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, guys I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated I got really lazy and I guess you could I just gave up. School has been an evil bitch from hell. And it would get to the point where I would just lay in bed all day on the weekends because I rest and catch my breath (I'm also a hardcore procrastinator, which is my I have a pile of laundry calling my name). I am finishing this story, and then I am going to edit this and repost it. I have also posted this story on this super duper cool place called Wattpad. You haven't heard of it? Well pull your head out of the sand and _go _there. It is absolutely fucking fantastic. I am not lying. I am addicted. It is becoming a serious problem, like my I-Pad is constantly being crammed with awesome ideas. Go there now. Yes it is an order, no, am not your mother or boss, but I am telling you to go there.

Anywho,

_Adios Amigos! (or Amigas)_


End file.
